Cold island, Warm Room Soğuk Ada, Sıcak Oda
by damla
Summary: Spoiler! What would happen if Nami and Law were alone at Punk Hazard ısland when they first met? Punk Hazard'da Nami ve Law karşılaştıklarında yalnız olsalardı, olaylar nasıl gelişirdi?


One piece belongs to Oda.

Nami, luffy, Law rated K+

Az romantizm ve komedi içeriyor. Dikkat spoiler... Punk hazard da Law ve Nami diğerleri olmadan karşılaşsa nasıl olurdu diye düşünerek yazdım.

Soğuk ada, sıcak oda

İsimdeki sıcak oda Law'ın room şeytan meyvesinden geliyor.

Nami sonunda giyecek bir palto bulduğu için sevinçliydi. Bu soğuk/sıcak ada onu öldürebilirdi...

Denizcilerden birini daha clima tact ile indirdikten sonra üzerine gelen denizcinin kafasının aniden kopup fırladığını gören nami çığlığı bastı.

Önüne düşen kafa gözlerini açtı ve o da çığlığı bastı. "Kafam! Kafam! Gövdem? Ölmedim, Trafagar Law bunu ödeyeceksin!"

Nami arkasını dönünce 10 metre kadar uzağındaki korsan ile gözgöze geldi. Denizciler onu yakalamaya yaklaşıyorlardı bu yüzden dövüşürken Law a doğru geriledi.

Denizciler durdu. Law'a yaklaşmaktan korkuyorlardı. Nami Law'ın güldüğünü duydu.

"Bana sırtını dönmen doğru mu? Ne de olsa ben de senin düşmanınım."

Nami duraklamadan cevapladı. "Sen luffy'nin hayatını kurtardın. Senden yardım beklemiyorum ama arkadan saldıracak bir adam olduğunu da düşünmüyorum Law."

Law buna bir cevap vermedi. Nami beklemiyordu zaten. Gökyüzündeki bulutu yeterince büyümüştü ona elektrik gönderdi ve denizcilerin yıldırımla yığılmasını izledi. Ama daha kalabalıklardı.

"Yanılmıyorsam sen hasır şapkanın haritacısısın?" dedi Law dövüş devam ederken, aralarındaki mesafe açıldığı için yüksek sesle.

"Öyle, adım Nami" dedi Nami .

"O zaman hasır şapkaya tatil adamdan defolup gitme zamanının geldiğini iletir misin?"

Nami sinirlendiğini hissetti. Hangi korsan bir adayı tatil adası olarak kullanırdı? swing arm ile bir başka denizciyi hakladı tam dönüp Law'a cevap verecekti ki gözucuyla başka bir haraket yakaladı. İlkinin arkasına sinmiş bir denizci daha vardı. 'dikkatim dağıldı' diye düşündü nami adam tüfeği ona doğrulturken, "kahretsin."

Denizcinin ateş ettiğini duydu ve bir anda herşey bulanıklaştı. Bir saniye bile geçmeden görüşü düzeldi ama tamamen farklı bir manzaraya bakıyordu.

Şaşkınlıkla sağa sola bakındı ve T law'ın hemen önünde durduğunu fark etti. Şeytan meyvesi 'Room' u kullanmıştı.

Gözgöze geldiler. "Mesajımı iletmeden ölme." Dedi Law soğukça.

"Senden yardım isteyen olmadı. Hem neden burası senin adanmış?"

"Ben bir shichibukai'yim, istediğim yere giderim."

"Shi- shichibukai? Sen mi?" dedi Nami şaşkınca.

Law şeytani bir biçimde gülümsedi.

"Hükümetin köpeği mi oldun? Luffy'nin dostu olan bir adamdan bunu beklemezdim." Dedi Nami acımadan.

"Seninle sohbet etmek çok zevkli, Nami, ama gitme zamanın gelmiş gibi görünüyor."

Nami onun şeytan meyvesini kullanmasını bekleyerek silahına uzandı ama dokunamadan beline dolanan sıcak ve elastik birşey dikkatini dağıttı.

Bunun ne olduğunu tecrübe ettiği için soğuk terler dökmeye başladı. Luffy'nin kolu onu belinden tuttuğu gibi geriye thousand sunny ye doğru fırlattı. Nami öfke ve korkuyla luffy'nin adını haykırdı onlarca metre yükseklikten tekneye çarpmaya yaklaşırken. Nami güvertede duran zoro ya çarptı ve ikisi birlikte duvara çarptılar. Zoro sayesinde darbenin etkisini az hissetmişti nami.

"Luffy!" diye bağırdılar Zoro ile Nami aynı anda. "Bi gün elimde kalacaksın"

Kaptanları yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle onlara döndü. "Shishishishi..."

Sonra da ciddi bir ifade ile aşağıya seslendi. "Law, haritacımı aldığıma göre gidiyorum."

Nami güvertenin kenarına yaklaşıp az önce denizciler ve law ile durduğu yere baktı. Law'ın Luffy'yi duyup duymadığı mechuldu.

Gözleri law'ın ayaklarının dibinde duran clima tact a takıldı. Olamaz diye düşündü nami onu nasıl bıraktım, geri almalıyım.

Luffy'ye söylemek için döndüğü anda ayaklarının yanında bir tıkırtı duydu. Clima tactı güvertede duruyordu.

Tekrar Law a baktı. Uzaklaşmakta olan gemi ile ilgilenmiyordu, dikkatini denizcilere vermişti. Belki de o kadar kötü değildir diye düşündü nami eski korsan doktor shichibukai için.

"Oh, Luffy, Law shichibukai olduğunu söyledi." Diye haber verdi navigatör kaptanına.

"Ne?" Dedi luffy. Dönüp öfkeyle Trafalgar Law'a bağırdı. "Law, haritacımdan uzak dur, baka!"

Mürettebat kaptanın sözleriyle şaşırdı.

"Luffy! Ne dediğimi duymadın mı?" dedi nami yanaklarındaki kızarıklığa engel olmaya çalışarak.

"Duydum, ama seninle kendi hakkında konuşmasından hoşlanmadım."

"Luffy..." dedi Nami kaptanının sözlerinden dolayı afallayarak.

"Benim haritacımı çalıp shichibukai olarak onepiece'i bulacağını sanıyorsa çok yanılıyor."

Nami nin alnında sinirden bir damar şişti. "Bu muydu derdin?" dedi Luffy'nin kafasına vurarak. Luffy şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.

Kaptanına bakarken navigatörün ifadesi yumuşadı. Başka türlü olsa o Luffy olmazdı zaten.


End file.
